


Lovely, Radiant, Sublime

by PrivateBi



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Fluff, Hamlet looks at Horatio like he hung the moon, M/M, justified by it being from Hamlet's POV and that boy is extra like that, once again I prove myself incapable of writing anything of decent length, unabashed use of flowery language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateBi/pseuds/PrivateBi
Summary: "The sun was just beginning to rise, filling the garden with milky morning light. It was a lovely sight, like something out of a sweet dream, but all Hamlet wanted to focus on was Horatio, who was lovelier in his eyes than a thousand sunrises could ever be."





	Lovely, Radiant, Sublime

The sun was just beginning to rise, filling the garden with milky morning light. It was a lovely sight, like something out of a sweet dream, but all Hamlet wanted to focus on was Horatio, who was lovelier in his eyes than a thousand sunrises could ever be.

He stretched his long, lean figure across the wooden bench, resting his head on Hamlet’s legs. In the new light, his skin gleamed like bronze and drops of condensation shone in his dark hair like tiny diamonds. As he gazed, enraptured, at the gold-painted sky, streaks of that same gold reflected in his shining eyes like shooting stars. This scholar - this wise, loyal, intelligent man - was the most radiant being to have ever existed.

Hamlet ran his hand through Horatio’s short, tight curls, in a vain attempt to tell him how dearly held he was in his heart. Horatio relaxed further under the touch, and looked up at Hamlet, eyes filled with the same admiration with which he looked at the sky. _What have I done_ , thought Hamlet, _to deserve to have someone so perfect look at me that way_. Fate was too cruel to have brought him something this good, yet here he was, struggling to find the words to express the vastness of his love for this man.

Horatio reached up a warm hand and smoothed away the contemplative creases forming around Hamlet’s eyes. “What are you thinking, my lord?” he asked, his voice like the soft rustle of pages in a library.

Hamlet opened and closed his mouth soundlessly several times, countless declarations of adoration fighting to be the first spoken. “I’m thinking,” he finally managed, in a voice thick with emotion “that you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Horatio’s full lips turned upward in a soft smile, and he moved his hand to brush Hamlet’s unruly hair behind his ear. Hamlet placed his own hand on top of Horatio’s, and held it against the side of his face. “Of everyone I’ve ever known, you are the most brilliant, the most compassionate, and the most trustworthy. You are…” he paused for a moment, searching for a word that could come anywhere close to describing this most wonderful of men, “You are sublime.”

A delicate blush spread across Horatio’s cheeks, warming his handsome features, and Hamlet envied it for touching Horatio in a place he was not. He immediately took Horatio’s face in both of his hands, and leaned over to kiss him with such reverence that it bordered on blasphemous. Horatio wrapped his arms around Hamlet’s neck and kissed him back warmly and tenderly. As the two of them melted into each other, Hamlet doubted that even the sun, now risen, could shine half as brightly as his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the working title for this was "Soft Bois"  
> I'm @to-this-favor on tumblr and if you talk to me about Hamlet I will love you forever.


End file.
